


Welcome to Jurassic Park

by GreyHaven, PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Danger, Dinosaurs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: When Nathan and Duke get zapped from the Gull into a forest, it has to be a Trouble.  The last thing they're expecting is dinosaurs but then there's a stampede of Triceratops and Duke gets attacked by a Velociraptor.  Injured and unable to walk, all he can do is rely on Nathan to keep them safe.  But with evidence of a T-Rex in the area, their only hope is that Audrey can solve the Trouble before they get eaten.Rated T for injury description but if you've watched Jurassic Park and Haven, it shouldn't be too graphic :)
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	Welcome to Jurassic Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early in season 2, when Audrey is with Chris, and is not a case!fic (because as much as we've tried, we're not actually very good at writing them!). It started out life as a Jumanji Trouble but then morphed and we stuck with dinosaurs because who doesn't love a dinosaur?! Hope you enjoy :D

"No, no, Nathan, that is not the _point,"_ Duke said, his hand raised for emphasis. He was about to explain exactly what the point was but the words dried up in his throat and he slowly dropped his hand. "Wh-?"

They were in the Gull. It was lunchtime and Duke was busy but Nathan was being his usual asshole self and needling Duke over some petty crime that he hadn't been involved in. Not in a serious way, more in an _I'm pissed about something completely different and I want an argument_ sort of way. Duke was happily obliging him.

In the Gull.

Not in the woods. Which is where they currently appeared to be standing. Definitely woods. Trees and ferns and birdsong. Woods.

Not in the Gull.

"Wh-?" he repeated, raising his hand again, but confused this time, not making any sort of point.

Nathan on the other hand didn't seem too bothered by the sudden change of their surroundings. He put on his cop face. "Some kind of teleportation Trouble? Or illusion?" He pulled out his phone to call Audrey but it was dead. "Show me your phone!"

Duke rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Dead," he announced.

"Would have been too easy."

"And we all know Nathan Wuornos can't handle difficult."

"If you're talking about yourself you finally found a suitable word to describe yourself."

"Me?" Duke squawked indignantly. "I'm not - I'm not _difficult."_

"Agree to disagree," Nathan said and turned away to touch a tree. At least his hand didn't just move through it. Maybe not an illusion? "How does it feel?" He turned back to Duke.

"How does _what_ feel?"

"The tree. Does it feel real? Can you check?"

"Oh, sorry, what's that? You need my help?"

"Do you want to stay here? Then be my guest."

Duke smirked and leaned back against the nearest tree, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded across his chest. "Fine. Let's stay."

"I meant it more like leaving you here."

"Your misguided sense of responsibility won't let you leave me here."

Nathan sighed and knelt down. "Can you please check if this feels real around us?"

Duke smirked. "Seeing as you asked so nicely." He touched the tree trunk, then the ground, dug his fingers into the dirt and showed his hand to Nathan. "Real enough for mud."

"OK, so probably no illusion - except if it's a really good one. That means that this might be real and we're in the middle of some-" Nathan stopped when he heard a roar in the distance. "What was that?"

Duke stood up. "No, what the _fuck_ was that?"

"Lion? Tiger? I don't want to find out."

"No, neither do I." Duke bitterly wished he had at least one of his guns with him. Preferably a big one.

"Which way do we try?" Nathan asked as he pulled out his gun.

"Away from the sound?" Duke suggested helpfully.

Nathan nodded and turned right.

Duke followed, staying close behind Nathan. Very close. Almost touching close. Nathan had the only gun, after all, and Duke had a very healthy sense of self preservation.

"This doesn't fit," Nathan said after a while. "This is a normal forest. Hell, it could even be the woods in Haven, but this sound... It matches more an animal that would live in a jungle."

"Right, but it's a Trouble, right? Must be. So it could be anything."

"Yeah it could be anything. Let's just hope that Parker has already noticed our disappearance and is investigating."

"You think she's noticed already? We've only been gone five minutes."

"Five minutes? Felt longer in your presence."

Duke snorted. "Not as long as it felt for me."

"I'd rather be trapped here alone than with you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual. Or it would be, if you didn't have the only gun. Don't you carry a backup weapon?"

"You think I wouldn't have given it to you if I did?"

"No, I _know_ you wouldn't have given it to me if you did."

"I may not like you that much but we're in the same situation. And four eyes are better than two. I don't have a back-up with me today."

"Nate, are you - are you saying you trust me with a weapon?"

"I know you can shoot."

"Better than you," Duke said smugly.

"Don't try to convince me to hand you my gun. Won't happen. Not ever."

"Fine. But at least I'd be able to feel the trigger."

Nathan stopped and turned around to Duke. "I'm fully capable of using my gun."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am!"

Duke smirked. "Ok. Whatever you say, Nate."

Nathan grunted and turned around again to make his way through the trees.

Duke stuck close to him. Whatever had made that sound, he really didn't want to meet it while he was alone and unarmed and if that meant relying on police protection, even from Haven's Finest Ass(hole), he was pretty ok with that.

"You think we're still in Haven?"

"Shouldn't you be the judge of that? Your dad must have brought you into these woods on a hundred different hunting trips. You don't recognise anything?"

"It's been a while," Nathan said. "And the woods are huge. I don't know every part. It looks familiar though."

"Then we're probably in Haven."

"Yeah, might be. I still don't know yet where we are, so getting out will not be so easy."

Duke sighed. "Fine. We need high ground, see if we can pick up some landmarks."

Nathan nodded his agreement and kept going, turning a little more left where the path went a little uphill.

"Or water," Duke said. "If we can find a stream, we can follow that. Should lead us somewhere."

"We need water anyway. We might be stuck here for a few hours… maybe more."

Duke ran his hand across his face. "Yeah. So the question is, do we try to find our way out or do we build a shelter, find water and food?"

Nathan stopped. "Normally I would say we build a shelter and wait it out. It's the safest bet when you're lost. But the sound earlier was definitely not from an animal that lives normally in these woods. We don't even know if it's a _real_ animal."

"Yeah, ok, I see your point but if we _don't_ build a shelter... we're gonna be very cold and hungry and probably wet." Duke pointed towards the darkening sky.

Nathan wouldn't have a problem. He wouldn't feel any of it. He could last way longer than Duke could, simply for the fact that he couldn't feel it. He could last until his body would shut down. But he nodded, because Duke didn't have this advantage. "Let's build a shelter."

"Ok. Let's find a good place. Near water. And maybe up in the trees. Like a treehouse sort of thing." Duke couldn't quite shake the sound of that roar. It had sounded very very big.

Nathan nodded. “Ok, let’s move.”

Duke paused to break a large stick off the nearest tree. It wasn't as good as a gun but it was better than nothing. He gestured for Nathan to lead the way and tucked in behind him again.

After a while Nathan picked up on some running water and turned in that direction. They found a little stream, so narrow that they could just step over it but it was enough for now if they wanted to drink. “That’s a start,” he said.

"Yeah." Duke said, immediately starting to gather wood to make a shelter.

Nathan dared to put his weapon back in its holster so he could help Duke.

Before long, they had a neatly crafted shelter built between two trees, a few feet off the floor. That would keep them warmer if they had to stay out here overnight, and give them a few extra precious seconds if the roary thing found them.

"There," Duke said proudly, standing back to admire his handiwork. Their handiwork, really, but he'd done most of it so he was definitely going to claim all the credit for it.

“Our time with the boy scouts paid off, huh?” 

"Something like that," Duke muttered. He'd had plenty of experience building shelters when he hadn't had a home to go to.

Nathan nodded. “You stay here. I’ll take a look around, see if I can find something to eat.” 

"Uh, wouldn't we be better off staying together?"

“What can you do without a gun? If you stay here - up there - you’ll be safe.” 

Duke gave him an odd look but nodded. He picked up the stick he'd taken as a weapon, climbed up into the shelter and sat down. At least he could use the time to take out his pocket knife and turn the stick into something more _weapon-y._

Nathan really hoped Duke would be safe up there. With this thought he left him alone in his search for something to eat. Fortunately he knew exactly which berries and mushrooms were edible and which weren’t. He learned a little with the boy scouts but most of his knowledge came from the Chief. Nathan had always complained and groaned a lot but he had still listened and right now he was very grateful that the Chief taught him so much about woods. This could be very important for their survival. Nathan just hoped they wouldn’t be stuck there for too long. That Parker would fix this Trouble sooner than later. 

Nathan pulled off his jacket and used it as a bag when he found a bush full of blueberries. Not the most tasteful ones, he knew that, but they weren’t poisonous. Better to have something that would taste like shit than have nothing at all. He also found some mushrooms.

With that he returned to Duke, grateful that he hadn’t met the beast on his way.

Duke heard him coming and peered over the edge of the shelter, the now-pointy stick pointed down towards Nathan. "Are you you?"

“Yes, I’m me,” Nathan said, a little confused.

Duke experimentally poked the stick at Nathan's shoulder. When Nathan didn't react to being prodded with something sharp, Duke sat back, satisfied. "Just checking. There was that whole chameleon thing."

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You think there would be a chameleon trouble too?” 

"Can't be too careful," Duke said cheerfully.

“And as I see you haven’t been eaten yet,” Nathan murmured and climbed up the tree to join Duke in their little shelter.

"Nope, haven't been eaten yet. You sound vaguely disappointed."

“At least it would be quiet then. No annoying chatter.” 

"Ah but Nate, then you'd be bored."

“I doubt that.” Nathan put his jacket down with the berries and mushrooms inside and pulled out his gun again. Safer to have it in his hands.

"Gonna shoot me?" Duke smirked.

“If I have to,” Nathan grumbled.

"Can I claim police brutality if you do?"

Nathan rolled his eyes again and ate a berry. 

Duke held his hand out expectantly.

Nathan gave him a few. “They’re really not delicious at all but they’ll help with hunger.” 

"Food is food," Duke said, munching on the berries.

Nathan shoved his berry filled jacket closer to Duke. He wouldn’t need food, at least not today. If they stayed here for longer, he should eat but right now he didn’t need it. His body would work just fine for a day. It was more important that Duke had something to eat.

"Thanks," Duke said. He took another handful, then folded the jacket back over them. Better to save some for later. Something he'd learned from bitter experience. When you didn't know where your next meal was coming from, it was best to ration the food you _did_ have.

Nathan had pulled out his phone again, trying to turn it on again but without success. He scanned the ground beneath them. He’d rather make his way through these woods, _do_ something than sit here, waiting to be rescued.

"What's that noise?" Duke said, sitting bolt upright. A low rumble filled the air.

“Nothing good,” Nathan murmured. “I hope it’s not dinosaurs.” 

"Fuck. Dinosaurs. Fucking Jurassic Park dinosaurs."

“Ok, Duke, I know we’re not - we’re not friends or anything - but we need to work together here, ok? We have no idea what we’re facing and we need to stick together.” 

"I know we aren't friends, Nathan, you don't need to remind me of that."

“That was not the point. Can I trust you that we help each other?” 

Duke snorted. "You haven't trusted me for years so that's a question you should be asking yourself, not me."

Nathan groaned. “There’s really no point in talking to you.” 

Duke sighed. "Fine. I want to get out of here in one piece. You have the gun. The chances of me getting out of here without being eaten by dinosaurs are greatly improved by your gun. Therefore, yes, you can trust me."

Nathan nodded. “So we stick together.” If Nathan was being honest with himself he would prefer Duke not getting eaten by any dinosaurs.

"Yeah, we stick together. Someone's gotta keep your numb ass from getting eaten."

“I think you look way more delicious than I am.” 

Duke grinned. "You think I look delicious?"

“Focus, Duke! It’s coming closer.” Nathan knelt now, so he would be able to jump or run if they needed to.

"Trees are shaking," Duke said, his mouth dry. "It's big, whatever it is."

“Hold on to one of the branches!” If it really was a dinosaur they were not high enough. In fact, they would probably be at exactly the right height for the dinosaur to take a leisurely bite of them. 

Duke nodded and took hold of a branch. The sound seemed to encompass them, growing ever louder.

Nathan had his gaze fixed on the shaking trees in front of them. He only noticed that their trees were shaking too when his vision jumped up and down. He grabbed a big branch, his gun tightly in his free hand when a stampede of dinosaurs broke through the bushes and trees below them. 

Duke stared at them, half amazed, half terrified. They were the size of a horse, with horns on their foreheads. "Are they - are they the cute ones?"

“Cute? What do you mean?” Nathan shouted over the noise.

"They don't eat people, right?"

“No, they don’t. But they are big and have huge horns. I wouldn’t get too close.” 

Duke gave him a withering glare. "Wasn't planning on it."

Nathan stayed quiet, clinging to the branch, making sure he didn’t lose his footing until the stampede was over. “You ok?” 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Duke said, albeit slightly shakily.

“So what is this Trouble?” 

"I have no idea. You think Audrey's working on it?"

“I hope so.” 

Duke nodded. "I know she was spending the afternoon with Chris but she'd have noticed, right? I mean, Tracy would've noticed that we just disappeared and she'd have told Audrey. Wouldn't she?"

“Yes. Parker’s on it,” Nathan said reassuringly but he wasn’t so sure himself. Troubles often went unnoticed by normal people. Maybe they just disappeared and no one noticed because they didn’t remember them being in the Gull in the first place.

"I really, really fucking hope so."

“Ok, Duke, we need to rethink our strategy.” Nathan sat down again, more relaxed now that the first shock was over. “These guys were scary but harmless. But they ran. And I don’t want to know why they were running.” 

"No, neither do I. And your gun isn't going to stop a fucking dinosaur. Especially not a big one."

“So, do we try to get out of here again? Hoping that the dinosaurs are trapped in the forest and can’t get -” Nathan’s eyes got wide. “Do you think other people are trapped here too?” 

Duke groaned. "Fuck. Yeah, maybe, I don't know."

“We can’t sit around here, waiting to be rescued. At least I can’t do that.” 

"Ok, so we work out a plan. But we're not going to leave a perfectly good shelter just for the sake of doing something."

“A plan?” Nathan asked doubtfully. “How can we make a plan if we don’t even know what’s going on. I just know if other people are here too, I need to try helping them.” 

"But that's my point, we don't know if there _are_ other people here and running off into who knows what is just putting ourselves in danger. Isn't that First Responder 101? Don't become a casualty yourself?"

Nathan grumbled something which sounded a lot like a ‘yes’.

"So we need a plan. One that doesn't involve running into any dinosaurs."

Nathan sighed. He would love to go out looking for people who needed help but he had one right here. A civilian. That needed his protection. “The best bet is to stay here. You’re right.” 

"I'm always right." Duke smirked. "But you were also right. Those dinosaurs were stampeding away from something and that something is likely to also be coming this way and I don't particularly want to be here when it does."

Nathan nodded and looked up. “I’m gonna try to climb up higher and try to see in which direction we get out of here.” 

"Ok. Just don't fall out of the tree, I'm not carrying your injured ass out of here."

“Noted.” 

Duke nodded and moved out of Nathan's way.

Nathan hesitated for a moment and then handed his gun to Duke. He’d need both of his hands and he didn’t need it up there.

"Thanks," Duke said, surprised. He checked the safety and positioned himself where he could see anything coming.

Nathan just nodded and then started to climb the tree.

Duke wasn't entirely sure which direction he was supposed to be looking in - keeping an eye on Nathan, or keeping an eye out for what the cute but terrifying dinosaurs had been running from. In the end, he decided to keep an eye out for dinosaurs. Nathan would shout if he was in trouble.

Nathan took every step with the utmost caution, especially because he couldn’t feel his feet, and he took way longer than he normally would to reach the top. He couldn’t see anything yet and the branches got thinner. It would be more dangerous to try to get on them to actually get past the leaves so he could have a look around. But it was their only chance. So Nathan chose a branch that looked like it could hold him and then climbed on top of it. 

Finally his head popped out from the leaves and Nathan could take a look around. He scanned his surroundings quickly, not sure how long this branch would hold him without breaking. They were indeed still in Haven. He could see the town in the distance. And now Nathan knew where they were and in which direction they would need to go to get out of the woods. 

Nathan just wanted to climb back down when his vision got shaken up. He was falling. The branch must have broken under his weight. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled when he came to a halt. He quickly looked around. He was tangled up between some branches. He was still in the tree. He was still conscious. All good signs.

Duke cursed under his breath. "I literally just told you not to do that!"

“I’m ok,” Nathan called down to Duke and tried, carefully, to get in a better position.

"Are you sure? Because you look stuck."

“I’m not stuck!” 

"Fine." Duke turned his back and peered out into the trees in case any dinosaurs appeared.

Nathan cursed quietly to himself and grabbed a branch to pull himself up but it didn’t work. He was really stuck and he would need help. He sighed. “Duke?” 

"Yes, Nathan?"

“Can you help me maybe?” 

"Yes. If you admit that you are, in fact, stuck in a tree."

“Seriously? You need to play this game?” 

"I absolutely need to play this game."

“You’ll be stuck here without me.” 

"Fine," Duke growled. He tucked the gun in the waistband of his pants and made his way up to Nathan.

“I think my foot is … stuck,” Nathan said with a sigh when Duke had reached him. “Would be easier if I could feel it.” 

Duke peered at Nathan's foot. "Yep. It's stuck."

“Can you help me get it out?” 

Duke nimbly climbed higher and carefully balanced himself as he released Nathan's foot from the tree.

With his foot free he managed to get back in an upright position. “Thank you.” 

"You should check yourself over."

“Yeah, let’s go down first.” 

Duke nodded and waited for Nathan to move before he followed him back down to the shelter.

Nathan climbed back down and then started to check himself over. He was full of scratches and bruises but he didn’t seem to be dangerously injured.

"You ok?" Duke said, trying to sound offhand.

“I think so. Got lucky.” 

Duke nodded and handed Nathan the gun.

“Thanks,” Nathan said and holstered it for the moment. “We’re still in Haven and I know which direction to go.” 

"Excellent," Duke said, jumping up. "Which way do we go?"

Nathan pointed in a direction. “That way.” 

"Ok. So let's go. How far?"

“Not too far. We should make it before the sun goes down.” 

"Great." Duke jumped out of the shelter, relying on Nathan to cover him with the gun.

Nathan made sure that nothing was around before he climbed down, more carefully than Duke had, not entirely sure if he wasn’t hurt after all. Without any scans he couldn’t be completely sure.

"Sure you don't need me to check you over?" Duke said when he saw how cautiously Nathan was moving.

“Even if I’m hurt, we need to keep going anyway. We need to get out of here before we get eaten by a T-Rex or something.” 

"Don't even joke about that."

“Sorry.” Nathan winked at Duke to follow him and started moving.

Duke followed close behind him, glancing behind them to make sure nothing was following.

Nathan felt better. Now that he was doing something, he felt way better.

"How far did you say it was?"

“If we move fast, we should be out of here in max two hours.” 

"Then hurry up."

Nathan rolled his eyes and fastened his pace a little. He didn’t want to move too fast because he still wanted to keep an eye on their surroundings, listen to any sign of noises.

Duke stayed right on his heels, his eyes darting from one direction to another.

Suddenly Nathan stopped. “I thought I heard something,” he whispered.

Duke ran into the back of him, knocking Nathan slightly off balance. "What?" He whispered. "What did you hear?"

“Some rustling. Keep your eyes open.” 

"Where?"

Nathan pointed in the direction, in front of him on the left side, when he heard a rustling behind him. “Did you hear _that_?” 

"Fuck, yes. What - what is that?" Duke wasn't prone to panicking but being faced with dinosaurs was enough to make _anyone_ panic.

“They’re surrounding us. Predators?” Nathan raised his gun and he wished he had a back-up weapon with him so Duke wouldn’t be so defenseless. His little stick wouldn’t do much. “At least it doesn’t seem to be that big.” 

Duke swallowed hard and turned his back to Nathan. It would be easier to fight off whatever it was if they were covering all directions.

“How much do you know about dinosaurs?” 

"I've watched Jurassic Park. That's it."

Nathan was scared. That was probably the most dangerous Trouble they had faced yet. “Just try to kill anything that comes near.” 

"Kill it with _what?_ A pointy fucking stick?"

“Want to switch?” It wasn’t even a joke at this point.

"No. No point." One gun between them wouldn't be enough, no matter who was holding it.

Nathan could hear his heart, so fast was it beating. “Duke, I-” he started to say when something jumped out of the bushes. “Fuck!” He aimed and shot and the creature turned around and ran back into hiding.

"Fuck!" Duke echoed as another creature leapt out of the bushes at them. He swung his stick but it was as good as useless and the dinosaur kept advancing, faster than he'd thought possible. He had time to hit it once more but it didn't even slow down and then there was a deep, slicing, white hot pain in his thigh. He dropped to the ground, unable to stand, immediately clutching at the injured limb. As quickly as it had appeared, the dinosaur scurried back into the trees.

“Duke!” Nathan screamed and knelt down, his eyes still scanning the surroundings. “We need to get away. Before they come back.” He grabbed Duke’s hand and put his arm around his neck to haul him up. “Can you still shoot?” 

Duke cried out and leaned on Nathan to take the weight off his injured leg. "Yeah," he said breathlessly, holding his hand out for the gun.

Nathan gave it to him and grabbed Duke more firmly. He had no idea where to go. They could be all around them so Nathan just picked a direction, hoping it wouldn’t lead to their deaths.

Duke limped beside him, hissing out a breath as each step drove the pain deeper. "Nate, Nate, stop, I can't."

“Fuck,” Nathan murmured and let Duke down. “Keep the gun up,” he said frantically and pulled off his belt. He wrapped it around Duke’s thigh, just above the wound and pulled it tight.

Duke screamed, thumping his free hand on the ground. "Fuck! Fuck that hurts."

“I know, I know,” Nathan murmured. “I’m sorry.” 

"Shut up," Duke said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t be such a wimp. It’s barely a scratch.” 

Duke glared at him for a second before his gaze shifted. He sat up, shoving Nathan to one side, and raised the gun, just in time. The dinosaur thudded to the floor beside them. "Those fuckers are fast," Duke said shakily.

Nathan stared at the creature in front of them. And then back to Duke. “You are too.” 

"Yeah," Duke said with an absurd amount of pride in his voice considering his current situation.

“Come on, let’s keep going. I’ll carry you.” 

Duke laughed. "You can't carry me. Just help me up."

“Why can’t I carry you?” 

Duke rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out. "Just help me up, before this adrenaline wears off."

Nathan grabbed Duke’s hand and pulled him back up to his feet. “I hope that one dead will scare the others off.” 

"So do I." Duke hopped around to Nathan's side and leaned on him so he had one hand free to shoot again if he needed to.

Nathan started to walk, his eyes fixed on the path before them, but he was worried. He had no idea how bad it was, barely had time to look at Duke’s wound. He didn’t know how deep it was. And even if it wasn’t too deep, Duke couldn’t walk for long. They wouldn’t make it out of the woods before dark and Nathan didn’t want to think about what creatures would come crawling out then. He just hoped that Parker was on it and would solve the Trouble in the next minutes. They desperately needed a miracle.

Duke winced with each step. Blood was trickling down his leg, into his boot, pooling and squelching. With the tourniquet on, it must have stopped by now, this was what he'd lost before. It felt like a lot.

“Should we stop?” Nathan asked, worried.

"No, no," Duke said, but even he could hear the waver in his voice.

“Yeah, no, we’re having a break.” Nathan put Duke down, leaning him against a tree. “I don’t think they followed us. So we should be safe. For the moment.” 

Duke nodded and leaned his head back, holding the gun out to Nathan.

Nathan grabbed the gun and checked the bullets. “Just rest now. I’ll keep watch,” he said and sat next to Duke, his eyes scanning over their surroundings.

"Yeah," Duke said weakly. There wasn't much else he could do.

“Hey, Duke?” Nathan whispered.

"Yeah, Nate?"

“Don’t die.” 

Duke laughed softly. "Trying not to."

“Ok. Sleep, if you can.” 

"We need to keep moving."

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen in your condition. We won’t make it that far. Not before it’s dark. So we can just stay here.” 

Duke groaned and struggled to sit upright again. "We can't. Need shelter, water, food."

“You are in no condition to do anything. And I need to stay on watch. I know it’s far from ideal.” 

"Then we keep going."

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Nathan took the risk and turned to Duke for a second.

Duke nodded. He wasn't, but it was their only chance.

“I can defend this area. I’ll keep you safe.” 

"How many bullets have you got left?"

“Four.” 

"Not enough."

“No, no, it’s not,” Nathan said quietly. “Ok. Let’s go.” 

Duke stuck out his hand and waited for Nathan to haul him to his feet again. "Which direction?"

Nathan looked around. Earlier he had just wanted to escape, not really paying attention too closely where they were going.

Duke groaned. "Do not - do _not_ tell me you don't know where we are."

“I know where we are. I just needed to orientate.” Nathan pulled him up. “This way,” he said and guided Duke in the right direction.

Duke hobbled along beside him, wincing with each step. They had to get out of here.

It was too slow. They were moving way too slow. So Nathan stopped for a minute. “Ok, I know where we are, I know what’s around here. And we won’t make it out so we’ll go deeper into the woods again.” 

"Deep - _deeper?_ Is that really a good idea?"

“You want to sleep on the ground, an easy target for everything around us or you want to sleep inside? A little deeper in that direction is an old hut. I hope it’s still there. It was already uninhabited when I was here with the Chief. Could be gone now. But it’s a better bet than carrying on until you collapse and we need to spend the night praying that nothing’s gonna find us.” 

Duke nodded. "Yeah, ok, you're right. Let's go."

“It’s not too far,” Nathan said and changed direction. “I can get you there.” 

Duke gritted his teeth and carried on, leaning on Nathan for support.

“Ok, come on, I’m gonna carry you. You’re about to fall over.” 

Duke sighed and nodded. "Sorry."

Nathan moved in front of Duke and knelt down a bit so that he could climb on his back.

Duke bit back a cry of pain (and embarrassment - Nathan having to carry him was not on his list of fun things to do, at least not in this context but he was absolutely not thinking about any other context right now) and climbed on to Nathan's back.

Nathan picked Duke up as carefully as possible and started walking towards the cabin. He was walking slower than usual but faster than when he tried to pull Duke along. It wasn’t really easy to carry Duke, after all he was just as tall as he was but for a little while Nathan would have no problem. It was only about half a mile - at least Nathan hoped as much.

"You know if you drop me, I'm going to be very unpleased, right?"

“I’m not gonna drop you,” Nathan huffed.

"Good. Give me the gun?"

“Are you still up for aiming and shooting?” Nathan asked but already handed him the gun.

"Not gonna shoot your head off."

“I wasn’t concerned about that. More concerned that you waste bullets by not shooting straight.” 

"I'm fine."

“Ok,” Nathan said and then coughed slightly. “Thanks for saving my life earlier by the way.” 

"Don't mention it," Duke said, suspiciously gruffly.

Nathan scoffed. “Ok. I won’t.” 

Duke rolled his eyes. "We're pretty even. You're saving mine now."

“I’m just carrying your annoying ass around. Not what I describe as saving someone’s life.” 

"You could've left me there to die."

“Yeah, no, couldn’t really do that,” Nathan grumbled.

"Technically you _could_ have."

“Duke, I’m not leaving you to die. And get eaten by some creepy dinosaurs.” 

"Thanks," Duke said, surprisingly softly.

“Don’t mention it,” Nathan said with a little smirk.

Duke laughed softly, peering all around them for any signs of dinosaurs.

Nathan stayed quiet, concentrating on the path before them, his movements getting slower with every passing minute. He really hoped his memory wasn’t tricking him. It would have been so much easier if Dwight had been with them.

"Nate, put me down, I can walk for a bit."

“No, I’m good. It’s not far anymore. We’re almost there.” 

"Ok. Just don't - there's no point both of us being injured."

“Look ahead. You see it? Between the trees? There’s the hut. I was right.” 

Duke let out an audible sigh of relief.

At the sight Nathan found new strength. He practically ran to the hut - if going a little faster could be called running.

Duke groaned in pain but kept a close watch for anything approaching.

Nathan put Duke down when they arrived at the cabin. He checked the door and it was open so he didn’t even have to kick it in. “Great. Come on.” He pulled Duke’s arm around his shoulder and guided him inside. It was extremely dusty but still had everything they needed. He helped Duke sit down on the couch. The dirt didn’t matter too much right now. 

Duke lay down and lifted his leg up onto the couch with a soft cry of pain.

Nathan looked at it more closely. It looked nasty and Nathan caught himself hoping for the millionth time that Parker was on the case. They wouldn’t survive for much longer without her help. “Just rest now. Sleep. I’ll see what I can find that'll be useful for us.” 

Duke nodded. "Thanks, Nate."

Nathan just squeezed Duke’s hand and then stood up. He went through the cupboards and found a first aid kid. But the water wasn’t working. He’d deal with that later, maybe even go out and look for the source and get a canister full - because he found a big one. Luckily though he found some old bottles of booze. Maybe not ideal but better than nothing. He grabbed two bottles and returned to Duke. “Mind if I patch you up a little?” 

"Yeah, sure." Duke didn't have the energy left to argue that he was fine and perfectly capable of patching himself up.

“Ok, do we want to try to pull your pants off or should I just cut them? We have blankets here so you won’t be cold.” 

"Cut them." Duke couldn't bear the thought of moving enough to take his pants off.

Nathan nodded. He pulled out the scissors and cut off the leg of Duke's jeans. Then he grabbed one bottle of alcohol, opened it and handed it to Duke. "Not as good as painkillers but better than nothing."

Duke took a long swig, then another. This was going to hurt.

Nathan took the other bottle and poured a generous amount over Duke's wound.

"Fuck!" Duke choked out.

"Sorry," Nathan murmured. He hated to hurt Duke like that. "But we need to be sure that it's clean."

"I know. Just...do it fast."

Nathan made sure that it was clean before he put a dressing on it and then wrapped a bandage around it. "How does this feel?"

"Better," Duke said gratefully. 

Nathan pulled the belt off and then fetched a few blankets. "I'm gonna head out again before it gets dark. Try to find some water, food, and some wood for the fireplace."

"Be careful?"

Nathan nodded. "I'll be careful."

Duke nodded. "Good."

"You'll be safe here. And I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yeah. Thanks, Nate," Duke said quietly.

"No problem. Just rest, ok?"

"I will." Duke didn't think he could do anything else. He'd lost a lot of blood before Nathan had gotten the tourniquet on.

Nathan stroked through Duke's hair and then got up. He grabbed the canister and went out.

Duke stared after him. Nathan had stroked his hair. Nathan was being nice. Nathan was taking care of him. Ok, probably just some misguided sense of responsibility but still. It was odd. Nice, but odd. Once Nathan had gone, he pulled the blanket around himself and lay there, shivering.

Nathan tried to focus on his task and not think about Duke and how pale he had been. It was distracting. He was worried, more than he'd ever admit out loud. Duke wouldn't last too long without actual medical care. He needed to get to a hospital which wasn't really a possibility right now. Nathan couldn't carry him all the way, not with dinosaurs running around these woods. Dinosaurs! Nathan still couldn't fully believe it. It was like Jurassic Park. 

After a while Nathan found a little stream where he filled up the canister. He picked some berries and mushrooms too, shoved them into his makeshift bag and on his way back collected some firewood.

He stopped at picking up one branch when he noticed that he was standing in a huge footprint. This dinosaur Nathan definitely knew. He swallowed hard and decided not to tell Duke. The little cabin wouldn't be much of a protection if a T-Rex should decide to go hunting after them. 

With all necessities Nathan returned to the cabin. "I'm back," he said.

"Hey," Duke said weakly.

Nathan put the wood in front of the fireplace. Then he fetched a glass, quickly cleaned it with his t-shirt and then poured Duke some water. He went over to him. "Drink something?"

Duke sat up, grimacing, and took a sip of water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Dizzy. Sore."

"Just sleep. I'll keep watch. And when you wake up, Parker has already saved us."

Duke nodded and closed his eyes. He wouldn't normally sleep under these circumstances but his body was getting weaker and weaker and he had very little choice. And Nathan looking out for him felt like old times. Before things had gone bad and they'd broken up. When things were good and he felt safe and protected. He felt like that now. He was still thinking that when he fell asleep.

Nathan sighed. He hoped that it was true and that Audrey was already on her way. They desperately needed some help, especially Duke. 

Nathan could only do so much but he would do what he could. So he knelt in front of the fireplace and made a fire. Then he drank one glass of water, wanting to save most of it for Duke, and sat down, facing the door, gun tightly in his grip.

Duke stirred a little while later, still asleep but thrashing from one side to the other, fighting as if to get away. "No, no," he mumbled.

Nathan was just putting some new wood in the fire when Duke stirred. He immediately rushed over to him. "Hey, Duke," Nathan said soothingly and took his hand. The other hand he rested on Duke's head. "It's ok. You're safe."

As soon as he felt Nathan's touch, heard his voice, Duke settled down, and blinked, slowly, like he didn't know where he was.

"You need some water?"

"Wh-?" Duke started, and groaned. "Right, right, dinosaurs."

"Yeah," Nathan said. "We're in freaking Jurassic Park."

"So Audrey didn't manage to solve this while I was asleep."

"I don't know. Maybe it'll just let the dinosaurs disappear and we'll still be here."

Duke groaned. "Great. Just great. If we make it out of here, remind me to get on my boat and sail the fuck out of town."

"You want to leave?" Nathan murmured.

"How many times have I nearly died now? Yes, I want to fucking leave."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, that's - that's fair."

"Doesn't matter because I'm probably going to be eaten by a dinosaur anyway."

Nathan shook his head. "Won't let that happen."

"Thanks," Duke said, shifting position on the couch. Blood seeped out from under the bandage as he did so.

"Fuck! I thought it was tight enough."

"Needs stitches," Duke mumbled. "Bandage won't stop it."

"I don't have a needle here, Duke." Nathan could think of one other solution but this would hurt.

Duke nodded. Nathan and a needle and thread wouldn't stop it anyway. For it to still be bleeding now, it must have gone through a vein or something. Not an artery, he'd be dead already, but some sort of major blood vessel. Without proper medical treatment, he was going to bleed out. Slowly.

"I could try to burn it shut?" Nathan asked.

"I'm beginning to think you're taking great delight in torturing me."

"No, no, I don't," Nathan said quickly and sighed. He ran his hand over his face. It had been a longass day. 

Duke nodded and closed his eyes again.

"I'm just trying to give you as much time as I can."

"Yeah. How far is it to get out of here?"

"Normally an hour. If I carry you at least three."

"Fuck," Duke mumbled. It was starting to get dark, they had to stay here at least until first light, plus three hours walking. Twelve hours. Realistically, he wasn't going to get to a doctor in the next twelve hours. The bleeding had slowed but not stopped and he had no idea how much blood he'd already lost but he was definitely tired and cold and shaky and none of those were good signs. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Ok. Do it. Burn it."

"Are you sure? It could do more harm than good." If Nathan was being honest he didn't really want to do it, not because he was squeamish but because he knew how much it'd hurt Duke.

"I'm sure. Not gonna make it out of here otherwise. And I really really don't want to die like this."

Nathan nodded and went looking for a piece of metal first.

Duke closed his eyes. This was going to hurt like hell.

When Nathan had found something suitable he returned to Duke and started to peel off the bandage. Blood was oozing out of the wound. "Fuck, this looks bad," he mumbled more to himself but probably still loud enough for Duke to hear.

"Feels bad too," Duke said weakly.

Nathan swallowed hard and grabbed his belt again. He shoved it into Duke's mouth. "Bite on this."

Duke mumbled something unintelligible and closed his eyes. _Lean into the pain, embrace it, it's what will get you out of here and you deserve it anyway._

Nathan went to the fireplace and heated up the metal. He used this moment to take a deep breath. Duke needed him right now, there was no room to be weak. 

He returned to Duke, held his leg and then pressed the hot metal against the wound.

Duke screamed, muffled around the belt, drew in another breath and screamed again.

Nathan hated those sounds, hated that he was the reason Duke was making them. And he was so relieved when the wound closed up so he could pull the metal away.

Duke whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He'd been hurt before but nothing like that. The pain had been indescribable.

"It's over now," Nathan said softly.

Duke nodded. He spat the belt out of his mouth and onto the floor. "Water?" He croaked.

Nathan grabbed Duke's glass and helped him take a few sips.

"Thanks," Duke mumbled and flopped back onto the couch, shivering.

Nathan wrapped the blanket around him again.

Duke managed a weak, grateful smile. Then he closed his eyes again. He was completely drained of all energy.

Nathan didn’t think, just ran his fingers through Duke’s hair again. “I’ll make sure you get home. I promise.” 

Duke made a soft sound and used the last of his energy to angle his head into Nathan's hand. Nathan's touches had always felt like coming home. _Home._ It was the last thought he had before he fell unconscious.

Nathan watched Duke for a little while before he sat back on his chair. He pulled out his phone and put it on the table next to him. Maybe solving the Trouble only would make the dinosaurs disappear but they had no way of knowing if they were gone or not. The only other thing that had happened was their phones being dead. So if it should turn on again with them still being here, they knew that they at least were safer than before.

It was dark before Duke woke again, the only light coming from the small fire in the hearth. "Nate?" He mumbled.

“Duke?” Nathan answered and jumped up to hurry over to him. “What is it? Water?”

Duke nodded.

Nathan helped Duke to drink some water. “Better?” 

"Yeah, thanks. Help me sit up?"

“Why? You should rest.” 

"Need to move."

“You need to rest,” Nathan said more firmly now. “We’ll move in the morning and that will be difficult enough.” 

Duke nodded. "We're not getting out of here, are we?" He said bleakly.

“We are. The minute the sun comes up, I’ll carry you out of here.” 

Duke turned to look at him. "Not sure I've got that long." 

“You do,” Nathan said. “You’ll hold on, ok?” 

"I'm trying."

Nathan nodded. “Ok. Good. Because - because I don’t want you to die, Duke.” 

Duke managed the ghost of a smile. "Thought you'd be glad to be rid of me."

Nathan chuckled to hide the worry he was feeling. “Yeah, maybe, but not really. Who could I annoy then, huh? Stan is way too nice for me to dare to do that.” 

"Cute. You think you annoy me."

“I don’t?” 

"Nope. You'll have to try harder."

Nathan smirked. “Ok, I’ll take the challenge. But you need to hold on, ok? Can’t really annoy a dead man. Just stay alive until we’re safe.” 

Duke nodded. "I'm trying, Nate. I'm really trying."

“I know you are. I just wish I could do more to help you.” 

"Least I'm not dying alone."

“You’re not dying at all,” Nathan said firmly. He hated all of this talk about death. This was not happening. He wasn’t gonna lose Duke to some crazy Trouble. 

"Feels like it. Like that ageing Trouble. Knew then that I was dying. Feels the same now."

“No,” Nathan murmured, barely above a whisper, desperation clear in his voice. He grabbed Duke’s hand. “Please don’t.” 

"Why do you care?" Duke said, his voice thin and weak.

“Because despite what you think, I don’t hate you. Never have.” 

"You don't?"

“No.” 

"You act like it. Ever since…"

“I was hurt. Deeply, deeply hurt.” 

"So was I," Duke whispered.

“I’m sorry, Duke,” Nathan said quietly. “I’m so sorry.” 

"I'm sorry too. Never meant to hurt you."

“I know. Tragically we were always good at that … hurting each other.” 

"We were. Too good."

Nathan nodded and squeezed his hand. “I’m gonna get you out of here. I’m sorry I took you to this cabin. I should have made my way out of the woods. You’d be safe by now.” 

"You don't know that. Might've been eaten. Or bled out."

“Yeah, but now we’re here and you - you-” Nathan choked up, not able to say it out loud.

Duke reached for him. "I'm sorry. Need you to know that before I…"

“What do you need me to know?” 

"That I'm sorry. That I - that - my feelings for you haven't changed."

Nathan squeezed his hand tightly. “You’re not gonna die, ok?” he said stubbornly. He had never been good at talking about his feelings and he couldn’t now - not when he was facing losing Duke.

"Ok," Duke whispered.

“I’m not gonna let you.” 

"Thank you," Duke said, so quietly that Nathan could barely hear the words. He closed his eyes and drifted off again.

“Duke?” Nathan whispered and checked his pulse. Still there. He let out a relieved sigh. This time he didn’t return to his chair but stayed right next to Duke. If - if he really should die, he didn’t want him to be alone. “Please, Parker, we could really use your help.” 

As if his desperate plea had been heard, a second later, they were back in the Gull.

"Nathan!" Audrey shouted, rushing over to them.

“Parker?” Nathan asked, surprised, and looked around. “We’re back?” 

"You're back. What happened? Where were you?"

Nathan shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. We need an ambulance. Now!” 

Audrey pulled out her phone and made the call, then crouched down beside them. "Oh god, Duke."

“He’s strong. He’s gonna make it,” Nathan murmured, trying more to convince himself than Audrey.

"Yeah. Yeah, he is. What happened?"

“Jurassic Park. We were in freaking Jurassic Park.” 

" _Dinosaurs?_ Duke got attacked by a _dinosaur?"_

“Yeah,” Nathan said with a shaking voice. “I wasn’t quick enough. We had only one gun and - and I wasn’t fast enough to protect him.” 

Audrey nodded. "I'm sorry, Nathan. It took me a while to work out what was happening."

“Not your fault, Parker. You got us out of there.” 

"Eventually."

“Just in time. It’s not too late.” 

"The ambulance should be here soon."

Nathan nodded again. “I need to get checked out too. Fell off a tree - or more like got stuck in a tree. I could be hurt too.” 

"Ok," Audrey said quietly. "You go with Duke and get checked out.”

“He’s gonna be ok, right?” 

"He's gonna be fine," Audrey said reassuringly, though she wasn't convinced. He was so pale.

“Was anyone else missing? Anyone else stuck in there?” 

"No. Not in there. It was some sort of fictional world Trouble, people were trapped in a few different places. Looks like yours was the only dangerous one, though."

Nathan scoffed. “Figures.” 

Audrey nodded. "It's over now."

Nathan wanted to say something else when the medics bustled in. He made room for them so they could take care of Duke.

*

Duke was rushed to the hospital. Gloria took one look at the wound and whisked him into surgery while Eleanor checked Nathan out and pronounced him uninjured except for a few scrapes and bruises.

Nathan insisted on sitting by Duke's bedside once he came out of surgery. He sat and he worried, staring at the monitors and the IVs slowly dripping fluids and a blood transfusion into Duke's arms. Eventually, he fell asleep, in a horribly uncomfortable position in his chair, Duke’s hand clutched in his own.

It was the early hours of the morning before Duke woke, blinking in the harsh hospital lighting. "Nate," he whispered.

Nathan startled awake at the sound. “Duke!” 

"You got me out."

“No, no, wasn’t me. Parker solved it. Shortly after you lost consciousness, we were zapped back into the Gull.” 

Duke nodded. "What time is it?"

“Around 7 I think.” 

"A.M?"

“Yes. What’s so surprising about that?” 

"You stayed."

“I wanted to make sure you were ok. And then I fell asleep.” 

Duke nodded again. "Thanks."

“How are you feeling?” 

"Better. I think."

“You think?” 

"Don't feel like I'm dying anymore. Just tired. Sore. Sort of woozy and floaty."

“Yeah, Gloria gave you some strong painkillers so that’s probably normal. I’m just glad you’re ok.” 

"How bad is my leg?"

“You’ll have to favor it for a while but you’ll be as good as new.” 

"It'll really be ok? Gloria didn't chop it off?"

Nathan nodded. “You still have both your legs. And you can tell your grandkids how you were attacked by a dinosaur once.” 

Duke laughed softly. "Grandkids?"

“Yeah, kids love dinosaurs, right?” 

"Having grandkids requires having kids and I can't see that happening."

“Sorry,” Nathan mumbled.

Duke sighed and turned his face away, thinking about the daughter he'd never be able to get to know.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Duke,” Nathan said quietly. “It really wasn’t my intention. It was just a stupid joke.”

"No, I know," Duke said. 

Nathan squeezed his hand.

Duke looked back and gave him a little smile.

Nathan smiled at Duke. “I’m glad you’re ok. I was worried.” 

"Thanks for taking care of me."

“Thanks for not dying on me.” 

Duke let out a soft huff of laughter. "I said I'd try not to."

“And you did great.” 

"So did you."

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.” 

"You did enough."

Nathan nodded and stared at their hands. “Ehm, you said - you said that you still feel - that your feelings haven’t changed?” 

"Yeah," Duke said quietly. "Don't - don't worry about it, though. Thought I was dying and didn't want to leave that unsaid like I did last time I thought I was dying."

Nathan leaned closer and kissed Duke on the cheek. “I’m glad you said it.” 

Duke smiled softly, his eyes fluttering closed at the gentle press of Nathan's lips on his face. 

“I wasn’t scared, Duke, I was literally _terrified_ to lose you today. And last time with the aging Trouble - it was the same and I came to see you after and I have no fucking idea why I turned around again. Maybe I was scared that it would end just like all the times before. But not today. I’m here and I’m staying because not having you in my life is more terrifying than the idea of us breaking up again.” 

"Wh-?" Duke said, his drug filled brain trying to connect the dots. "What are you saying?"

“I’m saying, I still have feelings for you too.” 

Duke stared at him, barely disguised hope in his eyes.

“I’d like to try again - if you want it too.” 

"Yes," Duke said quickly. "Yes, I want that."

Nathan laughed softly. “Took you long to think about that.” 

"I don't need to think about it. I almost died today. Yesterday. Whatever."

“I didn’t want to tell you when we were still trapped there but I think that roar right at the beginning of our little adventure was a T-Rex. Found a footprint when I went for water and food. I’m really glad we didn’t get to meet this one.” 

"I am _very_ glad we didn't meet that one."

Nathan nodded and slid closer. “We’re safe now. It’s over. And you can rest.” 

Duke nodded. "You should rest too."

“I will.” Nathan curled his fingers in Duke’s hair. “I just have one more question.” 

"What's your question?"

“You - you won’t leave, will you?” 

"No," Duke said softly. "Not going anywhere, Nate."

Nathan let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks.” 

"Nate?"

“Yeah?” 

"Shut up and kiss me."

Nathan smiled softly and leaned closer, pressing his lips tenderly against Duke’s.

Duke made a quiet, contented sound and kissed back. He was home again. Nathan had brought him home.


End file.
